endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
EnderCraft Server Wikia
Welcome to the Endercraft Server Wikia The following is an accumulation of knowledge regarding the world of Endercraft Navigation The following is a complete list off all pages, both planned, developing, and finished. The following pages cover two kinds of topics: -official topics -- things on the server created by the owner, Red_Max for the quest, or server lore, or otherwise - unoffical topics -- things that were created unintentional or by players, but are recognized as significant regardless of their legitimacy to the server's plot. Locations: Official: * Spawn Island * Marketplace Island * PvP Island * The Wild * The Nether * The End * The Border * Warp North * Warp South * Warp East * Warp West * Warp VIP * Warp Warrior * Warp Pirate * Warp Ninja * Warp Shifter * The Sacred Jungle * The Jungle Temple (Skull 1) * Swamps of Golgatha (Skull 2) * The Kohola (Real Skull 2) * The Claw Prison (Skull 3) * Skull Island * Lemuriavile * Boramon's Keep Unofficial: * Bux Towers * Enderclan Base * The Town of Scales Characters: * Daily Deal Witch * Mr. Sweer * Mrs. Sweer * Kevin and his Family * Mr. Boat Dude * The Old Watchman * Hock * The Digger * Rarity Collector * Stargazer * Town Loner * The Writing Fish * Armor Brother I * Apple * Wayfaring Traveler * Fisherman * Pufferfish * Game Guide * Ancient Wanderer * Storyteller * Kraken(s) * The Lost Villager * Tree Golem * Mountain Hermit * The Guardians * The Infinities * Huaka'i Po * Rage Zombie * The Dei * The Gobbler Players/groups: Red_Max Tacman Mockingjay LueDae Varrdoom Enderclan Hassassin Items: Official: * Shop Deed * VIP Armor * Warrior Armor * Pirate Armor * Ninja Armor * Shifter Armor * Collectible Armor 16: White Bellies Hocky Uniform * Collectible Armor 3: Tac's Gay Armor * Collectible Armor 4: Fruit Armor * Collectible Armor 14: Fur Armor * Indissolubilem * Thieving Bone * Guardian's Blade * Empty Jar * Jar of Blood * Poison Jar * Infinity Emerald * Sunken Ships * Tattered Book 1 * Tattered Book 2 * Tattered Book 3 * Tattered Book 4 * Tattered Book 5 * Tattered Book 6 * Tattered Book 7 * Tattered Book 8 * Tattered Book 9 * Tattered Book 10 * Tattered Book 11 * Tattered Book 12 * Tattered Book 13 * Tattered Book 14 * Tattered Book 15 * Tattered Book 16 * Tattered Book 17 * Tattered Book 18 * Tattered Book 19 * Tattered Book 20 * Tattered Book 21 * Tattered Book 22 * Tattered Book 23 * Tattered Book 24 * Tattered Book 25 * Tattered Book 26 * Tattered Book 27 Unofficial: * Endercraft Historia Vol 1 * Var's Kumquat * Totems Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse